1st Day Back to School
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma heads back to school and its Sophia's 1st day of high school... thanks to @MalireyC for helping me out with brainstorming this idea :


The alarm rang and Will slowly reached his arm out to hit the snooze button. Will turned over to put his arm around Emma, but she wasn't there.

"Emma?" Will said as he leaned up and looked around the dark room, he saw the light in the bathroom was on as it shined though the cracks of the closed door. Few minutes later the door slowly opened and Emma creeped back into their bed. Will put his arm around Emma, she jumped as she realized Will was already awake.

"Will! You scared me, why didn't you tell me you were awake already?"

"Maybe i like to scare you" Will chuckled

"Well maybe i will scare you tomorrow morning and see how you like it" Emma smiled at him

"I'm not ready for school to start back up yet" Will said as he snuggled up closer to Emma and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Your just like the kids" Emma laughed

"You mean your actually looking forward to going back to school today?"

"Yes and no, i'm looking forward to going but also don't want to cause my baby is going to be a freshman in high school, I feel so old and not to mention the twins are going to be in first grade, Isabella went away to college, Jackson is a junior in high school" The tears started to fall from Emma's eyes.

Will comforted Emma by stroking her hair. "I know its hard seeing the kids grow up, but like i always say we will get though it together" Will kissed her cheek "At least if Sophia has to talk to someone at school McKinley High has a great counselor at the school" Will smiled

Emma chuckled "Oh really i didn't know that"

"Her name is Emma Schuester and she is a nice, beautiful and a smart woman" Will said and then leaned over and kissed Emma on the lips "And I love her very much, more then anything in this world" Will kissed her then smiled at her

"I guess i should tell you that there is this history teacher who is handsome, sweet and very intelligent and his name is Will Schuester, who I love more then anything in this world" Emma kissed him

Will and Emma spent the next 10 minutes exchanging kisses and then the alarm went off again "I guess we should get up and get ready to go, we don't want to be late for the first day of school" Will said "Even though i would rather lay here with you, and keep on kissing you"

"We can always finish tonight" Emma said as she placed her hands and Will's cheek and kissed him "Of course only if want to"

"Oh i want to" Will said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down "very much so" Will kissed Emma again and then they got out of bed. Emma always took her shower first in the morning while Will went to go wake the kids up, and we all know how fun it can be to wake teenagers up at six in the morning especially after a summer of being able to sleep in everyday.

Will was able to get the twins out of bed easily but as for the other two not so much. Will first went in and nicely tried to wake them up and they weren't budging so Will sent in his secret weapon to wake them up. The twins ran into Sophia's room and started jumping up and down on her bed and James grabbed her arm and tried pulling her out of bed. Finally when she was awake the twins ran into Jacksons room and worked there magic on him. Within the next half hour they both slowly made there way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Emma got the twins cleaned up and dressed after breakfast and Sophia and Jackson were dressed and ready to go. Will and Emma dropped off the twins at the elementary school and after a few more tears from Emma they left there and then headed off to the high school.

"Are you nervous about high school" Emma asked Sophia

"No i'll be fine its not going to be that much different then middle school, other then the fact its harder and the school is bigger."

"High school is alot different then middle school is but if you need help you can always ask one of my glee kids, Jackson or your mother and myself. I wish i had that much help available to me when i was a freshman" Will said to his daughter "Speaking of glee are you thinking of trying out, you have a great voice"

"I was thinking about it but I'm worried that everyone will think that you will be playing favorites because I'm your daughter"

"I would never do that i treat all of my students a like"

"If i'm really a good singer are you going to make me the lead singer in competitions?"

"Well yeah if your good enough to lead our team to win then of course i would"

"Well i don't want that because its going to just cause problems within the group"

"Isabella and Jackson are both in glee club and there not treated any different then the rest"

"Well ill think about it"

The family arrived at the high school and Will and Emma showed Sophia around the school before other students started to arrive for the first day of school. The first bell rang and Will kissed Emma and headed to his first class of the day.

The end of the day finally rolled around and Will headed to the choir room for the first glee club meeting of the year. Will was hoping that Sophia would come and join, since the day she was born he always hoped she would want to join the glee club in high school.

Emma was sitting in her office getting some work done waiting for glee practice to finish, when she saw Sophia walk past her office. Emma called Sophia's name to get her attention and she came into her office. "I thought you were going to the glee practice?"

"I know i was but i don't want to be treated differently then everyone else just because its my dad who is the glee club directer"

"You know it would mean a lot to your father if you joined, even before you were born he would sing to my belly and you would always kick when he sang to you and at night he would sing lullabies to calm you down so i could sleep peacefully at night. He would always say that you were meant to sing and he couldn't wait to hear your singing voice, you were always interested in music from the youngest age. I think you should give glee club a chance and make your father happy, if you don't like it then you don't have to keep on doing it, but you don't know if you will like it until you give it a chance."

"Ok i'll give it a chance for dad" Sophia said as she got out of the chair and headed to the choir room. When Sophia walked into the choir room the look she saw on her dads face, she could tell he was proud of her decision.

After glee practice ended Emma met up with them in the choir room "so how was everyone's first day of school?" both Jackson and Sophia were filling Will and Emma in on every little detail of what happened that day at school. When they finished talking they headed out to there car and headed home. When they came home Will's parents were there with the twins and they were all excited about there first day also and filled them in on everything they did that day. Will and Emma smiled in each others embrace while looking at there happy family, they knew that everyday wasn't going to be like this. They knew that one would come home with tears or upset about someone bullying them, or even a broken heart, so in this moment they wanted to take in the sounds of there kids laughing and smiling.

Thanks for reading! Remember to follow me Wemma_gleek719 :)


End file.
